Guess Who's Back
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: TasukiChichiri yaoishounen-ai, slight NurikoHotohori HET! After Miaka went back to her world, Tasuki become Genrou once again until Chichiri was in trouble.
1. Genrous Back

Guess Who's Back?  
  
By: Tomo-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters. I wish I did, though, cuz if I did, I could have Tasuki and Nuriko and Hotohori and Nakago and Tamahome and Koji and OKAY on with the story!  
  
Episode One: Guess who's back? Back again? Genro's back. Tell some men. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back. Genro's back.  
  
Genro slid through the crowds of merchants and their customers. Today was a bad day to go to town to buy something, but the best day to go and steal something.  
  
After Suzaku had been summoned, Tasuki went back to have his old name, Genro. He took Koji's place as the leader, though Koji didn't mind much, and lead their gang to wealth. The bandits of Mount Reikaku were even more well-known now that Genro was back.  
  
But Genro had gone soft after Miaka went back to her world. He no longer hated women, though he still claimed he did. Hell, he even let a few women join the bandits! Of course, they were women that were stronger than most of the men and none of the men would try anything with....unless they were REALLY drunk.  
  
Genro hopped on top of the merchants' stands and quickly glided across town. Along the way he snatched up some valuble gems being sold and some food. He still had it, thoguh he usually used force to steal, he sometimes used sneakiness and trickery. Just like the old days. But now there was a problem. Koji was dead.  
  
Insert FY opening theme here  
  
"Hey, boss! Lookee hea! We got us some laydays!" (Hey boss! Look here! We got us some ladies!) a random bandit shouted to Genro as he walked into the main room of the Mt. Reikaku bandit headquaters.  
  
"WHAT?! You know you ain't allowed to bring women here without MY say-so, and I KNOW I never told you to bring any women here! I HATE WOMEN!" Genro glared daggers at the man who was now cowering in fear behind the two tied-up women he brought. One had long, rich purple hair tied in a braid and the other had orangish-brown hair in a high-ponytail.  
  
"Tasuki?!" the two shouted together to Genro. All of the bandits looked around for someone going by the name of Tasuki. Genro stepped forward.  
  
"Nuriko?! Chiriko?! Is it really you?!" Genro got up in their faces.  
  
"Of course it is, stupid!" Nuriko spat. "Now untie me!"  
  
"Greetings, Tasuki!" Chiriko smiled weakly.  
  
Genro turned back to his bandits. "You idiot fools! Could you not tell that the both of these hostages are MEN?!" everyone looked taken-aback.  
  
"Really, boss?! But the purple-haired one has--" he was cut off by a chair in the face. And there stood Nuriko, anger in her eyes, as she broke free of the ropes.  
  
"So what if I have THESE?!" Nuriko yelled, opening the top of her dress to show two perfectly rounded BREASTS.  
  
Genro stared in awe. How did Nuriko turn into a she? But there was no time for that, he had to get rid of those two! They were going to have his men turn on him if he didn't shut Nuriko up!  
  
Genro picked Nuriko and Chiriko up over his shoulders like he had done with Miaka before and fled out the window before any of his bandits did something stupid. He didn't want Nuriko to kill any of his men for touching her or hitting her or something.  
  
When Genro got to his hideout-- his and Koji's, that is-- he dropped his two passengers on the cold, hard floor. "Ow!" Nuriko complained, rubbing her bottom.  
  
"What the Hell are you two doin' here, anyway?! How could you two be so careless and get caught by my bandits?! And HOW THE HELL DID YOU TURN INTO A WOMAN, NURIKO?!" Genro demanded.  
  
Chiriko stood up. He was still shorter than average, but his hair had grown long, and he looked slightly more masculine... "Tasuki, we purposely came here....you see, the Emporer wanted to see you, and we couldn't just come here and demand to see the leader of Mt. Reikakku's bandits, and so...."  
  
"We pretended to be hopeless little women that could be easily kidnapped!" finished Nuriko. Genro looked shocked. Why would Hotohori want to see him? And why would he send two of the Suzaku seven to get him?  
  
"Hey! You still never told me how you became a woman!" pointed Genro. Chiriko and Nuriko face-faulted.  
  
"Well, you see... It's none of your God-damned buisiness!" pouted Nuriko. She knew that Genro was a crabby guy and didn't feel like putting up with him. The only reason she even came was because the Emporer, Hotohori, told her to.  
  
Hotohori. The man she had loved since the moment she first laid eyes on him. And then.... she was in his harem. Until he found out that she was actually a he.  
  
Nuriko clenched her fists. Now it was different. Now Hotohori knew that Nuriko turned into a woman, yet he still rejected her. The only woman he loved was Miaka, who was now in her own world! He'd never see her again, and he STILL decided to reject Nuriko. Life was so unfair sometimes.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Genro jabbed Chiriko. Chiriko just shrugged. He may have been a genius, but he waasn't pychic!  
  
"Well, you guys, let's get goin'! The Emporer can't wait all day!" Nuriko cheerily laughed, pulling Genro and Chiriko by their ears out of the place. Moodswings or something. Nuriko had always had moodswings, even when she was still a guy.  
  
"EEEEK! Let go'a me!" Genro struggled, but to no avail. Nuriko had her mind set on seeing the Emporer TONIGHT, though it was already late.  
  
"We'll never make it before morning, Nuriko." Chiriko wailed. Nuriko tightened her death-grip on their ears.  
  
"Since when are you so pessimestic? Sure we can make it!" Nuriko mock-gleefully taunted.  
  
Genro and Chirko just wailed as they were dragged along the dark base of Mount Reikakku.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Two: Guess who's back? Back again? Miaka's back. Tell some men. Miaka's back, Miaka's back, Miaka's back, Miaka's back, Miaka's back, Miaka's back, Miaka's back...... 


	2. Miakas Back

Guess Who's Back?  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Yu Watase, meaning simply that I do not own FY. Have a nice day.  
  
Genrou grouchily made his way to his room, the room he used to stay in before Miaka left. He didn't know why Nuriko insisted on dragging him here, and he sure didn't like it. Why did Hotohori need to see him so badly?   
  
Genrou slammed open his bedroom door. Nuriko HAD been able to drag them to the Palace before morning, through bushes and trees and swamps...He flopped onto his bed tiredly and allowed his drooping, amber eyes to close...  
  
Chapter Two: Miaka's back  
  
As Genrou opened his eyes, he noticed an angry, puple haired woman was slapping him!  
  
"N-Nuriko! What the Hell?!" he demanded, shaking the now-transformed woman off of him. "What did you think you were DOING?!"   
  
"The Emporer wanted me to wake you! You sleep so damned late! It's already AFTERNOON! The meeting's about to start!" Nuriko veined angrily, storming off, leaving Genrou's head full of unanswered questions.  
  
'Why does Hotohori wanna meet me?' he thought to himself, staring at the spot Nuriko was just in, as the door quietly shut behind the beautiful woman.   
  
Genrou got dressed, ready to meet the Emporer, and made his way down the hallway after Nuriko. The halls were so huge, they were wide and long, red and gold carpeting adorned the stone floors. Genrou always liked how this place never looked shabby, like his own place, but somehow he liked it better in a dump...  
  
Or in the woods, camping with Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri....How Genrou missed him...They were such good friends, always together....  
  
As Genrou entered the meeting lounge, he noticed Tamahome smirking at him. Genrou growled.  
  
"WHAT?! It's YOU!" and the two soon began quarrelling.  
  
"AHEM!" Hotohori grabbed their attention. The two stopped and Genrou sat. He looked around again. Tamahome, Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori...But...Where was the other of the Suzaku Seven? Where was Chichiri....?  
  
Genrou quickly turned to the Emporer. "What's going on?! Where's Chichiri?!" Hotohori and the others looked saddened.   
  
"About that...Chichiri....We haven't been able to find him...We thought he'd just be wandering around, but we checked in with Taitsukun and she said he hasn't visited or even tried communicating with her...In months..." Hotohori broke the news to Genrou.  
  
Genrou just stared at the wall in front of him. Chichiri was never so irresponsible! Chichiri may have been a little wacky, but he always checked in with his old teacher....  
  
Genrou quickly turned his head to speak with the Emporer. "What do you mean?! He's been MISSING for MONTHS?! And no one told me, or even LOOKED?!" Genrou was angry. Genrou was easily angrered, but when it came to something being wrong with Chichiri....  
  
He was closer to Chichiri than he was to any of the other of the Suzaku Seven, he was closer to Chichiri than he was ANYONE! When he realized that no one was going to answer his demands, he got up from his red velvet chair and ran out of the room.  
  
"Where're you going?!" Nuriko asked the flame-haired man. Genrou turned around.  
  
"To find Houjin Ri." he simply said, using Chichiri's given name. The others stared, Nuriko and Tamahome jumping up to chase after him. Hotohori was the only one who remained calm.  
  
"We knew this was how he'd react. We all know how he is...." he sighed. How could anyone expect Genrou to act any different when finding out about this? "This reminds me...." Hotohori said wistfully, "Miaka is coming back today. Miaka and Yui."  
  
Tamahome smiled. "Yeah! I nearly forgot! With all this bad news and whatnot!"  
  
Hotohori's grim face remained. Normally, he would have been happy that Miaka was coming back, too, but things had changed. Over the past month since Miaka's last visit, his feelings changed for her. He now thought of her as a friend, or a younger sister, perhaps. He knew not where is heart belonged...Miaka never would have truely loved him, anyway, not with Tamahome there with her, always...  
  
Nuriko noticed that Hotohori wasn't being his usual chipper self about Miaka. "What is it, Emporer?" she asked the hunched over man, a slight blush on her face. She rarely got to talk to him anymore, even though she had become a woman!  
  
"Nuriko...I was thinking.....Now that you're a woman...Why not re-join my herum (SP?)?" Hotohori blushed a bit, and Nuriko's eyes became bright pink hearts and her face became crimson.   
  
"Emporer! Surely you don't mean it!" she said, hands clasped to her heart, praying it was not a dream.   
  
"I do," Hotohori smiled at her, "And please, call me "Hotohori"..."  
  
Nuriko fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it!" complained the orange-headed bandit, kicking a stone along the path. "Where the Hell am I going, anyway?!" he had been walking in the same manner for about two hours, and he still had no clue where he was headed....The path he was following just reminded him, somehow, of the blue-haired monk....The monk he had grown so fond of, the monk he had grown to love.  
  
Genrou stopped complaining to think about Chichiri...."Houjin Ri..." thought the bandit to himself, "Where are you? Don't you know how much I've missed you, ever since Miaka went into that damned book again...? That was the last time we met together....I have so longed to see you....To see your face without the mask, see your hidden emotions...I wonder...." wistfully he thought, "If you feel the same...about me?"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Miaka! You're back!" Nuriko smiled widely. Miaka backed away.  
  
"N-Nuriko...Why are you being....So friendly?" the brunette asked suspiciously.  
  
"Follow me and I'll tell you ALL about it!" grined the purple haired woman.  
  
TBC  
  
--Mrs. K. 


End file.
